<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Light by iivalei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541268">Blue Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iivalei/pseuds/iivalei'>iivalei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, DaiSuga Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, daisuga - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iivalei/pseuds/iivalei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Daichi and Suga sharing a dorm at 4 am, no one looks better than when they have tired eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a small one-shot based off of a drawing done by @biblicalvore on Tiktok, go check them out because they really inspired me to write for the first time in like 3 years. Also since I haven't written in so long I'm sorry if the writing seems a little stale.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold air fills the room from the open window above Suga, even though the stinging wind nips at his shoulders Daichi can't seem to be waken up by the heavy tired that wraps around his body. He thought the blinding light from his Mac would help him stay awake but it's also working tirelessly to no avail. His back hurts from sitting at the desk most of the night, his elbow is red and aching from using it as head support for his impromptu 5 minute interval naps. Daichi slowly stretches his arms above his head, raising his left one slower due to the pain from keeping it in the same spot most of the night. He arches his back and let's out a satisfied sigh when he hears his back pop, just to be dramatic he lets his head fall back to look at Suga. When Daichi lolls his head back he's met with Suga's pale and asleep face. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>He stays there for a moment, finding the features of Suga's face in the blue light from outside. He wants to reach out for him and bully him awake but refuses to end this moment, Daichi finds the other's beauty mark that's halfway from being smothered by the pillow. He finally straightens himself and faces towards the laptop once again, his head feeling a little dizzy. He looks at the time much to his displeasure, 4:12 a.m. His paper is well overdue, he still contemplated if he should try and finish it and play off a family emergency or a backup issue.</p><p>"Fuck this," He sighed out with a stretch.</p><p>He closed his laptop and sunk in his chair, his eyes had to focus to the lack of light. All he could manage to do was stare at the wall, littered with pictures of him and all his friends from when they were in high school. Daichi smiled at the fond memories, him and Suga's shared dorm was littered with the reminders of when they were teenagers in high school. Their lives melded together ever since they met each other as kids, they got skinned knees together, they've studies for exams together, they've even went through breakups together. They met and it seemed like they've never separated since then, although they did go separate ways a few times they always came back. Sometimes it felt like they were attached by a ribbon that linked them by the hands.</p><p>"It's like the universe is stubborn," Suga joked to Daichi one time after a practice match, they lost and everyone was in low spirits.</p><p>Suga and Daichi made up after the game, it was a petty argument that never held any meaning. Daichi couldn't remember what it was even about, the only explanation he could think about for that fight was probably under the same emotionally charged motivation that Asahi and Noya's fight had. </p><p>"Yeah. honestly I can't imagine growing up without you, Suga." Daichi said it without any hesitation, saying it didn't feel wrong.</p><p>Suga chuckled and lightly shoved Daichi's shoulder, Suga never told Daichi how after he said that Suga thought about it for three nights straight. He jumped around and kicked his bed, he was too embarrassed to even mention he thought about how Daichi literally couldn't imagine growing without him. Later that week Suga broke up with his girlfriend at the time with little to no explanation, even when the team asked he just dismissed it easily.</p><p>Daichi heard a shuffle from behind him and turned quickly, ignoring the stiffness in his neck. Suga let his arm fall off of the bed and his knuckles grazed the floor, Daichi smiled a little, he really couldn't imagine this moment without Suga in it. He also couldn't find it in himself to get up, so he decided to slump down in his chair and settle for another uncomfortable nap. </p><p> </p><p>Suga felt his knuckles touch the floor and it startled him awake, kind of annoyed he just kept his eyes shut, hoping to just fall back asleep. Suga heard a bit of shuffling from in front of him, surprised Daichi stayed awake all this time he decided to leave him alone in the hopes he would finally go to bed. Suga just took comfort in the back of his lids, there's something so warming about feeling Daichi's presence in the darkness. Just thinking about the boy with the black hair just a few feet away from him, their lives being stuck together by a stubborn ribbon that links them by their hands. Suga thinks about what color the ribbon would be, he thought of the happiness of a bright yellow but it just isn't them. </p><p>Suga finally opens his eyes with a groggy fog stuck over his vision, he lightly chuckles as he heard Daichi lightly snoring in his most likely horribly uncomfortable chair. Then it comes to him like an epiphany. The blue light is dancing on Daichi's skin, blue light is tangled in his hair like a soft hand, the blue light from the window above Suga's head also dances it's softness on the wall of the two boys' intertwining memories. The cool light is practically overtaking their existence, Suga wishes Daichi was awake so he could see what his eyes look like with the blue hue over them. Suga thinks about how if there was a ribbon it would be the color of the blue dancing over Daichi's shoulders, he's wearing a shirt Suga gave him in high school. Suga tried to think of when Daichi cut the sleeves off but can't seem to think of a moment, he wonders what color he would have settled on if Daichi never cut the sleeves off and kept his shoulders hidden, he wonders what the night would've been like if he stayed awake with Daichi or if Suga was the one doing the assignment. He smiled while reminiscing about when he gave Daichi that shirt.</p><p>"Oh god Daichi are you okay?"</p><p>Suga rushed to Daichi's side as well as the rest of the team, </p><p>"Ah of course... I didn't even feel it," Daichi laughed off, but he's quickly at a loss for words when his nose hurts <em>so </em>much and he didn't even realize his eyes were watering horribly from the impact. Suga is looking at Daichi's face, realizing he's probably establishing that he is, in fact, in pain. Suga's eyes go a bit wide when he sees blood drip from Daichi's nose, and very quickly blood starts to stream form his nose. </p><p>"Oh shit, Asahi make sure he holds his shirt on his face and keep his head back. We'll start cleaning the gym up."</p><p>Although Suga offered to clean he wanted to make sure Daichi was okay, he finished in record time. </p><p>"How are you feeling idiot." Suga teased while Daichi sat up, he thought his nose was done bleeding but when he leveled his head blood started streaming out quicker than Daichi could realize. Suga grabbed Daichi's bloody shirt from the floor and pressed it to his face again, his other hand holding the back of Daichi's neck for support. Daichi also decided to never tell Suga how his heart jumped out of his chest when the grey haired boy grabbed the back of his neck like it was second nature.</p><p>"Don't feel bad, I used to get bloody noses all over you during summer all the time when we were kids," Suga laughed as Daichi tried to apologize for getting blood all on his hands. </p><p> "I'll give you the extra shirt I have in my locker, Noya feels really bad even though he knows it was an accident," Suga said with a big stretch as he stood.</p><p>He helped Daichi up after the other confessed that he was feeling a little lightheaded, after Suga gave him his shirt they walked home together. The pink sunset bounced off of the dark haired boy's radiant smile.</p><p>The idea that all these days just lead up to this one, all of the stupid arguments or all of the nosebleeds, the blood dripping down to his elbows. Even the skinned knees and all those losses and stupid jokes has lead up to this point. Daichi slumps in his chair the same way he always has all these years before, but now his legs are longer and his shoulders are wider and his hair is different from the awkward length it was in high school. His hands are bigger than they were when they had that stupid fight that started when Daichi said he didn't like Suga's girlfriend. All Suga could do was turn his confusion and frustration into anger, Daichi grabbed Suga by his shirt and he knew if Daichi did that now he would probably be able to take his whole collar into his hand. Suga knows that girl will probably never forgive him, he laughs at the idea of if he saw her now. </p><p>"You're awake?"</p><p>Suga is startled out of his thoughts as he looks at Daichi who is taking a big stretch in his chair, Suga winces at the brutal cracks from his back. </p><p>"Yeah, I woke up a little bit ago but I didn't wanna wake you up by moving around." Suga said as he sat up on his bed, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize the sun was starting to come up. </p><p>"While you were awake you could've at least tried to finish my assignment for me." Daichi said with a fake pout while he opens his laptop and doesn't see the overdue assignment magically finished. </p><p>Suga laughs off his dumb joke and takes time to appreciate Daichi's incredibly tired eyes, his brown eyes being complimented by the purple dark circles that Daichi has grown to loathe. Suga thinks the circles suit him, frankly when he first met Daichi he thought the perfect scores and no eyebags in sight was terrifying. </p><p>"Stop looking at my eyebags, that's weird." Daichi teases and flashes a satisfies crooked smile as Suga shoots him daggers.</p><p>"You need something to prove you're not a perfect robot, Sawamura." Suga said as he kicked Daichi's chair so he spins around in the dumb wobbly circles that make Suga cackle. </p><p>Daichi and Suga live for moments like this, they've never actually spoken about it but both of them make an effort to spend time with each other as much as possible. They've both been able to spend more time together because neither of them are dating anyone, Suga frowns at the idea that Daichi's ex has been trying to speak to him again. She was probably one of Daichi's most troubling exes, she was actively mean to the team when they dated in high school and somehow still has nerve to try and talk to Daichi. But knowing Daichi, he's probably going to give her a chance. </p><p>"Stop thinking so hard, smoke is going to blow out of your ears." Daichi laughs as he opens a pack of flower shaped cookies. "What are you thinking about anyways-"</p><p>"Please don't talk to her, fuck, don't even give her the chance." Suga spoke fast, his words running into each other. </p><p>Daichi just sat there, Suga was becoming frustrated because all Daichi was doing was looking at him. Daichi was studying the other's face, because his eyes were so angry and sad at the same time, like the yearning was too great to express for words. </p><p>"Suga, I-" Daichi spoke too slowly for Suga's liking, he hates it when Daichi speaks so slow and sometimes he thinks he does it on purpose, "Daichi how can you be so hard headed? All of our arguments always happen because of your girlfriend, and at first it was because she was a bitch to literally all of us including you but after a while it was because all you did was hang out with her. Honestly, I couldn't take it. I know how horribly selfish that is but what else am I supposed to do when I realized outside of the team and school what I usually did always involved you. At one point I thought you felt the same way when you told me you didn't like the guy I was talking to but now that I think about it you were probably just being a good friend because he was a piece of shit."</p><p>Suga is grabbing his hair in frustration, his beat around the bush confession made him embarrassed and he can't bring himself to look up to the other since he could practically feel his eyes digging into him. Then he laughs, and Suga can feel himself flush red all the way to his ears. Finally Suga looks up to the now cackling Daichi, he thinks in that moments maybe he could hit him as he sees Daichi wipe a tear away. </p><p>"Suga, even if I wanted to talk to her again..." Daichi chuckles for a second and pops another flower cookie into his mouth. "Tanaka would <em>never </em>forgive me."</p><p>Suga almost forgot about that, Tanaka was the one to help Daichi break up with <em>"she who shall not be named"</em> he would call her, and in the process of it she found out Tanaka was helping him out and poured yogurt on him in front of Kyoko during lunch, and frankly gave Tanaka hell in those few moments. The memory made his blood boil but the idea of how Tanaka's face would look if he heard Daichi was talking to <em>her </em>again made Suga laugh with Daichi.</p><p>"Fair enough." Suga laughed, but Daichi didn't forget about the rest of the other's little speech. "Suga, I've liked you since you've given me this shirt and held my stupid head. You damn idiot." </p><p>Daichi chuckled and threw a cookie at Suga, as the other got up from his chair and started looking for the most comfortable clothes to wear for his 7 am class Suga sat there processing what he said. Suga picked up the cookie from his lap and popped it into his mouth. <em>Strawberries</em>, and while Suga's excitement mixed with the strawberry yogurt flavored cookie Daichi says as a last bit of closure. </p><p>"And that dude you were talking to was a piece of shit, but he would also grab you and be all touchy every time I was around, it's like he knew I liked you even before you did."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that was good haha, if you didn't notice in the tags I'm going to try my best to participate in DaiSuga week which is taking place on tumblr. This actually took me a couple of days to write so I hope I can keep up. Also a reminder that this was inspired by art @biblicalvore did on TikTok so check them out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>